Nous n'oublierons jamais
by Amako-sama
Summary: Sam a chuté dans la Cage. Bobby construit une dépendance pour Castiel dans sa maison. Dean grave le nom de son frère sur une tombe. Castiel cherche et trouve du désherbant. Ils regardent silencieusement le soleil se lever sur la colline et ils commencent à parler.


Cet OS devait au départ être une sorte de spin off d'un drabble écrit par **Momiji-sama** dans son recueil Drabbriel,_ ''Tombe''_. Finalement, c'est devenu une sorte d'hommage à Sam.

L'histoire se passe entre _Swan Song_ (5x22) et _The Third Man_ (6x01). C'est une sorte d'UA puisque Castiel n'est pas le mégalomane que l'on connait dans la saison six.

Si vous avez aimé, laissez une review, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça ne coûte rien.

Je vous laisse savourer.

EDIT 30/04/2015 : OS corrigé et légèrement réécrit, merci pour toutes les reviews !

* * *

Dean a toujours eu l'espoir que Sam remonterait de la cage. Il a toujours cru, tout au fond de lui, que quelqu'un finirait par lui rendre son petit-frère, puisqu'ils ont tendance à se faire ressusciter à tout bout de champ, l'un comme l'autre.

Mais les mois avaient passé. Dean, comme il l'avait promit à son frère, avait vécu avec Lisa. Il a tenté d'élever Ben comme il aurait voulu être élevé. Et puis un esprit s'était attaqué au voisinage, près d'un an et demi après la fin de l'Apocalypse. Et Dean avait été incapable de l'empêcher de faire du mal, rouillé qu'il était.

Ça l'a détruit. Il n'a plu été capable de se regarder dans un miroir sans voir le sang des innocents qu'il ne sauve plus. Alors il a décidé de partir. Dean a demandé pardon à Lisa et à Ben, a expliqué clairement ses raisons et ils l'ont laissé s'en aller avec un sourire triste mais compréhensif sur le visage. Dean ne s'est jamais retourné.

Il est rentré auprès de Bobby qui l'a accueillit avec cet espèce d'air qui oscille entre le soulagement et la réprobation. Lui a fait un sourire contrit et juste comme ça, il a reprit la chasse. Mais juste avant, il est allé sur une petite colline, derrière la maison de Bobby. L'herbe y est verdoyante, quelques marguerites poussent de-ci, de-là. Un grand saule pleureur étend ses branches feuillues jusqu'au sol et depuis le haut de la colline, perché sur un rocher près de l'arbre, on peut voir la plaine qui s'étend à perte de vue.

Là, Dean a planté une plaque d'ardoise qu'il a soigneusement gravée du prénom de son frère. Il a demandé à Castiel de dessiner les mots avec son application habituelle puis il a creusé l'inscription lettre après lettre.

Dans le garage de Bobby, il s'est assis sur le sol, la plaque sur les genoux et il a réfléchi à une épitaphe pour Sam. Parce qu'il le mérite tellement. Une fois dessinée par Castiel et gravée, il est allé sur la colline et il a planté la plaque d'ardoise entre le rocher et le saule, faisant face au soleil levant sur la plaine.

* * *

_Ici repose Sam Winchester._

_Celui qui n'a jamais cessé de croire qu'il devait tellement à Terre entière. Celui à qui la Terre entière doit tellement. Celui que l'ont ne cessera jamais de pleurer._

* * *

Puis Dean a planté une asphodèle sur la tombe parce que Castiel lui a dit que sa floraison signifiait « je regrette le passé ». Et le chasseur n'est plus jamais revenu près de l'ardoise qui porte le nom de son frère.

Les jours ont passé et Castiel se prend à lancer des regards à la petite colline où la silhouette de la plaque se découpe parfois quand le soleil se lève. Il fut le premier à venir parler à Sam.

C'est un matin de janvier. L'asphodèle résiste vaillamment à l'hiver rude. Dean dort encore dans sa petite chambre chez Bobby. Le vieux chasseur a aménagé un bout de dépendance près du garage pour Castiel, lorsqu'il reste pour un soir ou deux. Il ne dort pas, mais Bobby trouve ça normal qu'il ait une chambre alors l'ange n'a rien dit.

Ce matin-là, Castiel se lève du lit où il a passé la nuit à réfléchir et il sort de la petite dépendance sans faire de bruit. Il n'a pas envie de voler jusqu'à la colline, il trouve que marcher est un signe de respect. C'est le chemin parcouru qui est important, pas le but que l'on veut atteindre.

Le trajet jusqu'à la colline lui donne envie de vomir. La seule chose à laquelle il arrive à penser, c'est que les derniers mots qu'il a prononcé envers Sam furent un mensonge. À sa demande. Castiel ne ment pas. C'est une vérité générale. Mais là, il y avait les larmes dans les yeux de Bobby, le sourire terrifié de Sam et la respiration sifflante de Dean derrière lui, alors il a menti.

Castiel arrive finalement devant la plaque d'ardoise. Il fixe les lettres qu'il a dessinées soigneusement, avec toute l'application dont il est capable. Il se dit que ce n'est pas Sam, ça, juste le pâle reflet de ce que Dean veut encore voir de lui. Il se dit aussi qu'on aurait pas pu trouver une plus noble cause pour mourir et un plus bel endroit pour que les gens viennent se recueillir.

Alors l'ange s'assoit sur le rocher, près de la tombe et du saule pleureur. Il regarde le soleil se lever et doucement, comme si le simple son de sa voix pouvait briser le monde, il commence à parler.

* * *

« Je n'ai jamais compris les humains qui se moquent lorsqu'une personne en deuil parle à une tombe. Les morts sont comme les anges. Ils entendent toujours lorsqu'on leur parle. Toi, tu n'es pas mort Sam. Mais nous savons tous que tu ne remonteras jamais. Je ne connais pas les règles qui régissent l'Enfer ou la Cage, mais j'espère que tu entendras tout de même cette prière.

La vie n'est pas pareille sans toi. Tu devrais voir Dean, avec cet air constant sur le visage, celui qui appelle à l'aide mais hurle en même temps que tout va bien. Il dépérit lentement, Dean. Nous savions tous que cela arriverait si tu disais oui. Nous n'avions juste pas imaginé à quel point cela l'affecterait. J'ai parfois l'impression de retrouver ce Dean sans espoir que j'ai ramené de l'Enfer. Et ça me fait peur, Sam.

Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends. Tu m'entends ? Je ne connais pas les règles en Enfer. Mais je ne me moquerais pas des humains qui prient lorsqu'ils sont en deuil. J'ai peur, Sam, tu sais ? Je voulais juste te dire...

J'aimerais savoir parler comme vous, mais l'énochien n'est pas construit comme l'anglais et je n'y arrive pas. J'espère que tu m'entends. Je regarde le soleil se lever. Dean m'a fait dessiner ton nom et une épitaphe sur une plaque d'ardoise qu'il a gravée. Il l'a plantée sur la colline, derrière chez Bobby Singer. Tu crois que si j'arrose ta tombe, tu vas pousser ?

Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends, Sam, et ça me fait peur. Mais je voulais juste te dire qu'ici, tu manques à tous. Plus que tu ne le penseras jamais. »

* * *

Castiel arrête de parler et reste un long moment assis sur son rocher à regarder le soleil se lever. Il réfléchit à la manière de faire pleuvoir sur la tombe pour que Sam en sorte, puis il se dit que c'est stupide parce qu'il y a de la mauvaise herbe partout qui empêche les belles plantes de pousser. Alors Castiel redescend la colline et retourne chez Bobby. Là, il cherche du désherbant.

La deuxième personne qui vient est Bobby. Le vieux chasseur a surpris le manège de Castiel. L'ange va sur la tombe de Sam tous les dimanches, apporte du désherbant avec lui et passe plusieurs heures assis sur un rocher sans jamais toucher aux mauvaises herbes. Puis il revient avec son désherbant et recommence la semaine suivante.

Bobby se demande ce qui est si intéressant dans la vue depuis cette colline qu'il n'a jamais remarqué pendant toutes ces années à vivre ici. Et lui n'a pas lu l'épitaphe. La Saint-Valentin arrive et le vieux chasseur va acheter une boîte de chocolats à la liqueur. Le quatorze, il monte le petit chemin qui mène au saule pleureur, la boîte à la main.

Il s'assoit sur le rocher et regarde le soleil d'après-midi qui passe au dessus de sa tête. Bobby ouvre la boîte, pose un chocolat près de la tombe de Sam et en jette un dans sa bouche, savourant le goût amer et rêche du chocolat noir allié à la douce liqueur de prune. Le soleil tape fort. Pour un chocolat dans sa bouche, Bobby en met un sur le tertre en dessous de la plaque.

Puis, alors que la dernière portion explose dans sa bouche, il commence à parler.

* * *

« La première fois que je t'ai vu, tu tenais dans la paume de la main de ton père et ta mère souriait vaguement. Tu étais un prématuré. Tu ne le sais pas ça, hein ? On pensait tous que tu ne t'en tirerais pas et que tu mourrais rapidement. Mais tu t'es battu bec et ongle et regarde un peu ce que tu es devenu. Tu as sauvé la Terre et tu te cognes le front quand tu passes ma porte.

Je t'ai demandé de te battre bec et ongle, Sam, comme avant ; alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec nous, à partager une bière, hein ? Je t'ai fait confiance, je voudrais que tu honores ta promesse et que tu reviennes. Sinon je viens te botter le cul directement en Enfer et je te jure que tu ne veux pas voir ça.

Tu manques à tout le monde ici. Tu sais que Castiel vient tous les dimanches ? Il amène son bazar et reste là à fixer le soleil jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop haut et trop chaud. Et Dean... c'est au point que lorsqu'il bosse sur une voiture, il tourne volontairement le dos à la colline parce qu'il ne peut pas supporter l'idée que tu sois parti. Il y croit encore.

Entre deux chasses, je le vois feuilleter le cahier de John pour chercher un moyen de te ramener, encore. Mais je crois qu'il ne trouvera rien cette fois. Toi qui voulait faire droit, tu es une jurisprudence à toi tout seul.

J'ai enfin terminé de rafistoler la vieille Yamaha que je te garde depuis tes dix-sept ans. J'attends toujours que tu viennes la récupérer. On est bien clairs, gamin ? »

* * *

Puis Bobby remballe ses chocolats et rentre dans la maison. Depuis la fenêtre de sa dépendance où il vient d'apparaître, Castiel sourit doucement. Sam dormira bien ce soir, où qu'il se trouve.

Février passe, mars débute. Et soudain, ça fait deux ans que Sam est mort. C'est un dimanche, alors Bobby et Castiel montent ensemble sur la colline et plantent de la lavande. Ça sent bon, c'est beau et ça signifie l'affection. Dean reste dans le garage à réparer une voiture, tout à fait concentré sur le démontage au couteau-suisse de sa courroie. Peut-être qu'il n'est pas si concentré que ça quand on voit les fréquents coups d'oeil qu'il lance à la colline. Mais personne ne le voit parce qu'il est seul.

Ce jour-là, Dean ne monte pas le petit chemin de terre. Ni celui-là, ni les jours qui suivent. Dean ne monte jamais sur la colline, pas depuis qu'il a planté cette plaque entre le saule pleureur et le rocher.

Mars passe, avril le suit et mai arrive. Avec lui vient l'anniversaire de Sam. Le matin de ce jour, Dean se lève tôt. Il prépare le petit-déjeuner pour Castiel et Bobby puis il part pour la ville où il atterrit au commissariat de Jody. Il demande à la shérif où trouver une librairie.

Lorsqu'on lui indique le bâtiment du coin de la rue, il marche lentement, calculant le moindre de ses pas, perdu dans ses pensées. Dean rentre dans la boutique poussiéreuse qui sent le papier craqué et fouille les étagères. Il sort un livre d'un rayonnage et lit « _Alice au Pays des Merveilles_ » sur la couverture. Il coince le livre sous le bras et se décale un peu pour en décortiquer une autre. Bientôt, «_ Vingt-mille lieux sous les mers_ » repose dans un sac avec le premier et il rentre à la maison.

Là, il prépare un plateau-télé digne des plus mauvais films américains qui soient. Puis il enfile une chemise propre, pose les livres sur le plateau et marche jusqu'à la colline. Là, il s'assoit à même le sol, laisse le plateau près du rocher et s'adosse à la plaque d'ardoise. Là, il regarde le soleil approcher du zénith. Puis il entame son plateau-télé, ingurgitant des chips à la pelletée. Alors Dean contemple la carotte épluchée qui est sur son plateau, incertain de ce qu'elle y fait.

Il est celui qui a épluché cette carotte. Il croque pensivement dans le légume et saisit «_ Alice au Pays des Merveilles_ ». Avec lenteur, il commence à lire.

* * *

« Assise à côté de sa sœur sur le talus, Alice commençait à être fatiguée de n'avoir rien à faire. Une fois ou deux elle avait jeté un coup d'œil sur le livre que lisait sa sœur ; mais il n'y avait dans ce livre ni images ni dialogues : « Et, pensait Alice, à quoi peut bien servir un livre sans images ni dialogues ? »

* * *

_Dean lit et lit encore._

* * *

« Vos cheveux ont besoin d'être coupés, » dit le Chapelier. Il avait considéré Alice pendant quelque temps avec beaucoup de curiosité, et ce fut la première parole qu'il lui adressa.

« Vous devriez apprendre à ne pas faire de remarques sur les gens c'est très-grossier, » dit Alice d'un ton sévère.

À ces mots le Chapelier ouvrit de grands yeux mais il se contenta de dire : « Pourquoi un corbeau ressemble à un bureau ? »

* * *

_Dean lit toujours._

* * *

« Enfin elle se représenta cette même petite sœur, dans l'avenir, devenue elle aussi une grande personne elle se la représenta conservant, jusque dans l'âge mûr, le cœur simple et aimant de son enfance, et réunissant autour d'elle d'autres petits enfants dont elle ferait briller les yeux vifs et curieux au récit de bien des aventures étranges, et peut-être même en leur contant le songe du Pays des Merveilles du temps jadis : elle la voyait partager leurs petits chagrins et trouver plaisir à leurs innocentes joies, se rappelant sa propre enfance et les heureux jours d'été. »

* * *

Et Dean prononce lentement le mot FIN, les yeux vrillés dans le soleil qui se couche et toujours aussi lentement, en détachant chaque syllabe, il dit _Joyeux Anniversaire, Sammy._

En bas de la colline, il y a une maison de bois un peu bancale, avec un immense garage et une casse auto et une petite dépendance. Il y a un chemin poussiéreux sur lequel un jeune homme marche. Il s'avance jusqu'à la porte et frappe trois coups. Sans attendre de réponse, il ouvre la porte et pénètre dans la maison en se cognant le front au chambranle.

Et alors que sur la colline, une larme coule le long de la joue de Dean, Sam - et sa belle âme toute neuve - entre de nouveau dans leur vie.


End file.
